Kimiiro (Your Color)
by Vineyard03
Summary: Sakura Haruno sangat menyukai hujan. Sasuke Uchiha tidak menyukai hujan tapi hujan selalu menyertainya ke manapun dia pergi. Mereka berdua dipertemukan oleh hujan/ BAD SUMMARY


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Warning : OOC. Typo. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sasuke Uchiha.**_

Aku selalu melihatnya saat hujan turun. Haiiro-onna. Gadis abu-abu. Aku menyebutnya begitu. Karena dia selalu mengenakan barang-barang dengan warna yang sama. Abu-abu. Walaupun itu bertolak belakang dengan warna rambutnya yang seperti bunga plum di musim semi. Mungkin itu sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Dan ciri khasnya itu selalu bertepatan dengan hujan turun, seolah menyiratkan kalau suasana hatinya sama kelabunya dengan cuaca kala itu.

Gadis itu hanya berdiri di tempat itu dengan kedua tangan menggenggam payung dan mengenakan mantel hujan transparan menutupi tubuhnya. Dia tidak menoleh ke arah lain. Dan hanya mengamati rinai hujan yang turun di depannya.

Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu.

Yang aku tahu, gadis itu selalu ada di sana saat hujan turun. Seolah menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang tidak pernah datang.

Dan hanya aku yang datang.

Si "Dewa Hujan" yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Kami berdua hanya terdiam di tempat itu.

Sama-sama menunggu sesuatu. Tapi bukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

_**Haruno Sakura**_**.**

Aku tidak pernah menyukai namaku karena dua hal. Pertama, karena aku tidak menyukai musim semi dan lebih menyukai musim hujan. Dan yang kedua, sejak aku menyadari bahwa namaku sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan kepribadianku. Semua orang selalu mengatakan dengan penuh bahagia bahwa rambutku seindah bunga Sakura yang mekar di musim semi. Kenyataannya, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai bunga sakura. Karena aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana warna bunga sakura. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya bunga itu sehingga semua orang dengan bahagianya membicarakan tentang betapa indahnya bunga lambang negara Jepang itu.

Bagiku, warna indah itu tidak ada.

Hanya abu-abu, hitam dan putih.

Dibanding dengan bunga sakura, aku lebih menyukai hujan. Mengamati rinainya yang jatuh ke tanah dan menikmati aroma khas hujan yang menyegarkan. Bau tanah basah yang memenuhi seluruh udara di sekitarku, membawa kesenangan tersendiri dalam dadaku. Dibanding menantikan hujan reda untuk bisa melihat pelangi, aku lebih suka menantikan turunnya hujan.

Sebut aku aneh. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Lalu aku melihatnya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu datang bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan.

Aku tidak mengenalnya.

Tapi anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu selalu datang ke tempat ini saat hujan turun.

Aku menyebutnya sebagai Ame-_san. _Yang artinya Tuan Hujan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha baru saja menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya di pinggir pematang sawah yang dekat dengan sungai dan menatap langit mendung di atasnya. Dia mengusap peluh keringat di lehernya dan menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan cuaca akhir-akhir ini. Baru pagi tadi dia berangkat ke sekolah dengan riang karena matahari bersinar dengan cerah sekali. Dia berangkat sekolah dengan kepala penuh rencana yang akan dilakukannya hari ini. Setelah pulang dari sekolahnya, Sasuke sudah berencana akan bertanding sepakbola dengan teman-teman sekolahnya setelah selesai membantu ayahnya beres-beres barang dagangannya di toko sayur yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sekolah Sasuke adalah salah satu dari sekolah yang tidak ternama, yang tidak pernah muncul dalam majalah dan surat kabar manapun. Hanya sekolah SMP biasa, di pinggiran kota Fujimi yang terletak di Perfektur Saitama ini. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Sasuke dan teman-teman sebayanya. Selama tidak ada larangan untuk bermain sepakbola di lapangan kecil yang terletak di samping pematang sawah ini.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku rasa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan," sebuah suara muncul di samping Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh gemuk seumurannya, dengan keringat yang membasahi dahi dan lehernya, bernapas dengan susah payah seraya menghapus peluh di dahinya berulang kali. Dia adalah Akamichi Chouji, teman sekelas Sasuke.

"Padahal tadi pagi cuacanya cerah sekali," ujar Sasuke dengan nada kecewa.

Seseorang muncul lagi di samping Chouji. Dua anak laki-laki berpakaian kumal dan bertubuh sama-sama gempal. Dibandingkan Sasuke dan Chouji (yang seragamnya sudah tidak serapi saat mereka berangkat sekolah tadi pagi) dua anak laki-laki yang baru datang itu lebih tampak berantakan. Mereka adalah dua orang teman sekelas Sasuke yang sangat dekat sampai semua orang mengira kalau mereka berdua adalah saudara. Uzumaki Naruto dan Kiba Inuzuka. Mereka berdua itu seperti seudara kembar. Saking dekatnya, mereka selalu mengerjakan apapun bersama, pergi ke manapun bersama, sifat mereka juga hampir mirip, bahkan mereka menyukai orang yang sama di kelas. Mereka sama-sama punya postur tubuh yang tidak begitu tinggi dengan gaya rambut yang sama. Bedanya Naruto berambut kuning dengan mata biru safir dan Kiba berambut coklat dan warna matanya juga coklat. Kebiasaan buruk mereka selain membuat onar di kelas adalah sama-sama membuat repot orang lain dengan pertanyaan tidak penting yang harusnya tidak mereka tanyakan.

"Jadi kita akan ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Pulang. Mau ke mana lagi?" sahut Sasuke, menahan kekesalan.

"Tapi bukankah kita harusnya bertanding dengan kakak kelas?" kali ini Kiba yang bertanya. Sasuke mendengus keras seraya menunjuk langit di atas mereka. Mendung sudah semakin menggelap dan mulai terdengar gemuruh dari kejauhan.

Sasuke sudah bisa mencium bau tanah basah dari kejauhan.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera pulang. Aku tidak mau kena marah ibuku lagi gara-gara baju seragamku yang basah. Dua hari yang lalu aku sudah kena omel karena baju seragam kehujanan saat pulang sekolah," kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau para senior itu mengatai kita pengecut kalau kita tidak datang?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah takut.

"Hah! Aku lebih takut kena marah ibuku daripada dikatai pengecut oleh mereka. Kalau kalian masih ingin main, kalian pergi saja. Aku mau pulang," ujar Sasuke keras kepala seraya mulai kembali mengayuh sepedanya lagi.

Chouji angkat bahu melihat ke arah Naruto dan Kiba, sebelum akhirnya ikut mengayuh sepedanya dan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah jauh di depannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berpisah dengan Chouji di tikungan yang berada di samping toko sayur dekat koban (*pos polisi) yang tidak dijaga dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya sendirian. Dia harus segera sampai rumah sebelum hujan turun. Padahal rumahnya masih dua blok dari sini. Saat dia melewati koban yang tidak dijaga itu, tetes-tetes hujan sudah mulai turun. Sasuke mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya saat gerimis sudah mulai semakin lebat.

'Sial. Aku akan kena marah _okaasan _ lagi setelah ini,' batinnya.

Sasuke sudah mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga agar bisa cepat sampai rumah sebelum hujan benar-benar turun. Tapi hujan sudah mulai turun dengan lebat begitu dia melewati koban itu. Sasuke mendesis kesal dan akhirnya membalikkan sepedanya ke arah koban lagi.

Dia menaruh sepedanya dengan asal di depan teras pos penjagaan itu dan segera berteduh di bawah teras koban.

Bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang juga ikut berlari ke arah yang sama dengannya. Dan bertepatan dengan sampainya Sasuke di pos polisi itu, orang itu juga sudah berdiri di sana.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak memperhatikannya. Dia terlalu disibukkan dengan penyesalannya karena melempar sepeda barunya begitu saja di atas tanah dan membiarkannya kehujanan seperti itu. Dia memang tidak akan dimarahi ibunya karena baju seragamnya basah kuyup, tapi dia pasti akan dimarahi karena membiarkan sepeda barunya kehujanan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Sasuke merutuki kecerobohannya sendiri dalam hati.

Lalu dia mendengar suara bersin di sampingnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara.

Dia melihat seorang gadis berdiri di sana, lengkap dengan seragam SMP dengan lambang salah satu sekolah yang bukan sekolah Sasuke. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat rambut merah mudanya yang sedikit basah karena hujan. Gadis itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya dan sibuk membersit hidungnya dengan sapu tangan berwarna abu-abu di tangannya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis berpotongan rambut sebahu itu dengan jelas, karena gadis itu hanya menatap ke depan, tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke, seolah anak laki-laki itu adalah makhluk tidak kelihatan.

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, gadis itu membuka tas ransel yang dijinjingnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam. Sebuah payung berwarna _silver_ yang dilipat dengan rapi. Gadis itu membuka payung itu dengan lebar-lebar. Dan masih tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke, gadis itu pergi dari tempat itu, menerjang hujan deras dengan payung berwarna abu-abu keperakan itu. Berjalan membelakangi Sasuke, yang entah kenapa masih menatap punggung gadis itu berjalan sampai menghilang di belokan tak jauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Hujan di musim panas adalah suatu hal yang biasa bagi Sasuke dan semua orang di Jepang. Hujan seolah menjadi penghilang rasa dahaga setelah semua orang merasakan panas berkepanjangan yang menyiksa. Tapi turun hujan di sepanjang hari di musim panas adalah suatu hal yang tidak biasa, kecuali kalau itu sudah hampir memasuki musim gugur.

Tapi ini adalah pertengahan musim panas.

Dan aneh rasanya melihat hujan turun sepanjang hari seperti ini.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang seraya menatap langit di atasnya yang berwarna kelabu dan sedang mengguyurkan air hujan yang tidak berhenti sejak dia pulang sekolah tadi. Padahal hari Minggu yang lalu, saat Chouji menelponnya untuk memintanya datang ke lapangan, Sasuke menolaknya karena hujan. Tapi Chouji bilang tidak turun hujan di rumahnya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa hujan seolah selalu mengikutinya.

Sejak dia lahir.

Dia lahir di hari berhujan yang lebat dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Dan kini, ke manapun dia pergi (apalagi di saat musim berhujan begini) akan selalu turun hujan.

Semua orang memanggilnya "Dewa Hujan", karena tempat yang selalu dia datangi, hampir semuanya akan turun hujan.

Mungkin itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan tersendiri bagi Sasuke maupun orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi bisa berarti juga kemalangan. Karena dia selalu tidak punya kesempatan bermain dengan teman-temannya kalau hari berhujan seperti ini. Dengan alasan klise, Sasuke gampang terkena penyakit. Tubuhnya rentan penyakit kalau sudah terkena air hujan. Itulah anehnya. Hujan sama sekali tidak bersahabat untuk tubuhnya.

Seseorang tiba-tiba berlari ke arah tempat Sasuke berteduh saat ini (sebuah halte bus yang jarang digunakan lagi) dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Sasuke tidak menoleh dan hanya melihat sosok itu dari sudut matanya.

Seorang gadis berseragam SMP dengan sebuah lambang sekolah yang pernah dilihatnya di suatu tempat berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan rambut basah. Rambut merah muda sebahunya tampak basah, sama dengan baju dan ransel yang dicangklongnya. Sasuke menyadari kalau dia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu sebelumnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan di saat yang bersamaan, gadis itu ikut menoleh ke arahnnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, baik Sasuke maupun gadis itu saling berpandangan tanpa kata, di tengah derai rinai hujan di sekitar mereka.

Kini Sasuke bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas wajah gadis itu.

Dibingkai rambut sebahu yang berantakan dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya, mata hijau emerald milik gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata tajam. Hanya beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan di depannya, tanpa menoleh lagi pada Sasuke. Gadis itu melepaskan ranselnya dan membukanya. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya tanpa berkata-kata.

Sasuke masih menatap kegiatan gadis itu dari sudut matanya. Dia tidak mau terang-terangan memperlihatkan rasa ingin tahunya akan apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu.

Lalu kemudian dia melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan payung warna silver dari dalam tasnya yang terlipat rapi dan sebuah mantel transparan yang juga masih terlipat rapi. Gadis itu membuka mantel hujannya dan mengenakannya. Sebelum akhirnya dia membuka payungnya dan kembali menerjang hujan lebat di depan mereka tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menatap gadis bermantel itu dalam diam.

Menatap punggungnya terus menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di sebuah belokan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kau berhasil, Chouji!" seru Sasuke keras seraya mengacak rambut anak laki-laki bertubuh tambun itu dengan gemas. Semua temannya yang ada di lapangan itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Walaupun ini hanyalah pertandingan main-main yang tidak serius, tapi mereka sama dengan Sasuke. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Chouji melakukan hal dengan benar. Setidaknya, dalam hal sepakbola. Chouji hanya tahu bagaimana cara menikmati makanan dengan baik dan benar. Tapi untuk urusan olahraga, dia selalu ketinggalan dan menjadi bahan olok-olokan untuk teman yang lain.

Kecuali Sasuke.

Walaupun dia gemas sekali dengan tubuh Chouji yang tambun itu, tapi dia tidak pernah mengejeknya. Dia hanya tidak suka melihat cara makan Chouji yang berlebihan, dan oleh karena itu Sasuke selalu memarahinya kalau Chouji mulai lupa diri saat sedang makan.

"Jangan senang dulu. Kita masih ada pertandingan sungguhan minggu depan," ujar salah seorang kakak kelas yang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. Dia adalah Rock Lee. Anak kelas 3, yang juga adalah kapten sepakbola sekolah mereka.

"Ah, benar juga," sahut salah seorang teman Sasuke dengan raut wajah tertekuk.

"Makanya kita perlu banyak berlatih sebelum hari itu tiba. Kalian tentunya tidak mau kalah lagi oleh sekolahan yang lain 'kan? Sekolah kita sudah tertinggal jauh dari sekolah-sekolah yang lain. Jangan sampai kita menyia-nyiakan semangat masa muda kita!" kata Lee dengan penuh semangat.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Chouji dan angkat bahu.

Dia dan Chouji segera berjalan menjauhi kerumunan itu.

Tapi Naruto dan Kiba masih ada di sana untuk tinggal. Mereka masuk ke dalam tim sepakbola sekolah tahun ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba ikut klub sepakbola saja, Sasuke?" tanya Chouji seraya mengambil tas ranselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di pinggir lapangan. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak tertarik sepakbola," sahut Sasuke sekenanya.

Mereka berjalan ke tempat mereka memarkir sepeda mereka.

"Padahal larimu cukup kencang," kata Chouji.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah berhasil menendang bola dengan baik," sahut Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

Mereka berjalan melintasi pematang dengan menuntun sepeda mereka.

"Untung saja hari ini tidak hujan," kata Chouji seraya melihat ke atas.

"Hampir," ralat Sasuke seraya ikut melihat ke atas. Mendung sudah mulai menggelayut lagi di atas mereka. Udara panas dan pengap yang sejak tadi menjebak mereka, kini sudah mulai menghilang digantikan angin dingin yang mulai bertiup menyejukkan.

"Kau tidak akan kena marah ibumu lagi kalau pulang kehujanan?" tanya Chouji.

"Biarkan saja," kata Sasuke pendek.

Mereka berdua berjalan di sepanjang pematang sambil membicarakan pertandingan sepakbola yang baru saja usai. Sasuke memuji tendangan asal-asalan Chouji yang akhirnya bisa membuatnya masuk ke dalam gawang. Dan mereka menertawakan Naruto yang celananya hampir melorot karena tidak sengaja tertarik tangan pemain lawan yang dia tendang.

Saat mereka tergelak-gelak mengingat kejadian lucu itu, sudut mata Sasuke tiba-tiba menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang berjalan berlainan arah tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan sambil menuntun sepeda mereka.

Chouji masih terus bercerita tentang Naruto dan Kiba yang hampir dihukum guru kelas mereka karena tidak mengerjakan PR Matematika yang diberikan tadi pagi, tapi Sasuke sudah tidak begitu mendengarkannya. Matanya sibuk mengamati sosok yang sedang berjalan berseberangan arah dengannya itu.

Dengan rambut merah muda sebahu yang berantakan karena tiupan angin yang membingkai wajahnya, gadis itu berjalan dengan sikapnya yang tenang. Sasuke mengenalnya. Tidak mudah baginya untuk melupakan wajah seseorang, walaupun dia baru saja melihatnya sesekali.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan menenteng plastik berukuran sedang, dan ada daun bawang yang mencuat keluar dari ujungnya. Dia mengenakan jaket tipis berwarna abu-abu, dan terlihat celana pendek yang dipakainya dengan warna yang sama dengan jaketnya. Tangannya yang satu menenteng payung silver yang masih terlihat rapi.

Sasuke terdiam saat langkahnya berpapasan dengan langkah gadis itu. Entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan kuat yang datang dalam dirinya untuk menghentikan langkahnya saat langkahnya berpapasan dengan langkah gadis itu.

Seolah seperti ada sebuah magnet kuat yang menghubungkannya dengan gadis itu, gadis itu pun menoleh ke arahnya begitu langkahnya berpapasan dengan langkah Sasuke.

Dengan sorot mata tajam dan seolah menghujam, gadis itu hanya menatap Sasuke sekilas. Sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada jalan di depannya.

Sasuke masih terdiam begitu gadis itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Dia berusaha menahan keinginan kuat untuk menoleh ke belakang karena Chouji sudah berseru padanya untuk segera bergegas.

Hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun dan dengan perlahan-lahan membasahi jalanan kering di depan mereka. Sasuke dengan segera naik ke sepedanya dan mengayuhnya kuat-kuat, mengejar Chouji yang sudah lebih dulu mengayuh sepedanya. Dia mengabaikan rasa penasarannya pada gadis yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya dan memilih untuk segera pulang.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura berlari tergesa-gesa menuju halte bus yang terletak di pinggir jalan raya itu dengan seragam dan sepatunya yang sudah basah oleh hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak menyiapkan payung dan mentelnya sejak dia keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya tadi. Dan membuatnya lagi-lagi harus mencari tempat berteduh untuk membuka mantel dan payungnya.

Sakura berpikir hujan tidak akan turun secepat dan selebat ini semenjak dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang sekolah tadi. Langit masih cerah sekali dan matahari masih bersinar sangat terik dan menyengat. Jadi dia berpikir kalau hujan tidak akan turun hari ini.

Tapi kenyatannya, begitu dia sudah tiba beberapa kilometer dari rumahnya, hujan malah turun dengan deras sekali.

Sakura mengibaskan air hujan yang mulai merembes ke seragamnya.

'Ah, sial. Padahal aku baru mencucinya kemarin. Besok sudah harus ganti lagi,' batinnya kesal.

Saat gadis remaja itu menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahinya yang juga basah, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan saat itulah dia menyadari kalau dia tidak sendirian di tempat ini.

Mata Sakura menangkap sepasang mata hitam onyx yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh keheranan.

Gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandang ke jalanan di depannya yang sudah basah kuyup oleh air hujan. Dan seperti biasanya, dia mulai menyibukkan diri dengan mengeluarkan mantel dan payung dari dalam tasnya.

Sakura tahu siapa pemilik sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya itu.

Seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya (atau mungkin lebih tua sedikit) yang beberapa hari ini sering dijumpainya dengan tidak sengaja di tempat ini, berdiri di sana dengan tangan menenteng tas sekolahnya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengenal laki-laki itu. Tapi dia mengenal wajahnya.

Entah suatu kebetulan atau memang disengaja, tapi laki-laki itu selalu muncul di hadapannya saat hujan turun.

Sakura tidak bisa mencari alasan kenapa pertemuan mereka di hari berhujan itu bisa disengaja. Mereka sama-sama tidak saling kenal. Jadi tidak mungkin pertemuan itu disengaja.

Sakura akhirnya menarik kesimpulan kalau ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan.

Gadis remaja itu sudah selesai mengenakan mantel hujannya yang menutupi sampai mata kakinya. Dia melihat derai hujan lebat di jalanan di depannya untuk beberapa saat. Tangannya sudah siap membuka payung yang dibawanya dan kembali menerjang hujan lebat di depannya. Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menahannya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Kehilangan sebuah payung tidak masalah 'kan?

Dia bisa membelinya yang baru lagi besok.

"Pakai saja payungku. Ibumu pasti sudah menunggumu di rumah," ujar Sakura kemudian, seraya menyodorkan payungnya yang masih terlipat rapi di tangannya kepada pemuda itu.

Awalnya anak laki-laki itu hanya menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatap payung yang disodorkan Sakura dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Musim panas kali ini sering turun hujan. Jadi lain kali jangan lupa bawa payung lagi," ujar Sakura seraya menyerahkan payung itu pada anak laki-laki itu.

Pemuda itu mengerjap sekali begitu payung itu disodorkan padanya dengan sedikit paksaan. Mau tidak mau dia menerimanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sakura segera pergi dari tempat itu setelah menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung mantel dan dengan setengah berlari, dia menerobos hujan lebat yang langsung membuat badannya serasa dilempari dengan puluhan kerikil. Sakura tahu dia pasti terlihat seperti gadis aneh tadi. Tiba-tiba memberikan payungnya pada orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Tapi dia mengenalnya. Setidaknya, mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali sebelum ini. Lagipula sepertinya anak laki-laki itu tidak punya payung karena setiap hujan turun, dia berteduh dan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan payung maupun mantelnya. Sakura tidak punya maksud lain. Melainkan hanya ingin membantu anak itu tiba di rumahnya dan tidak membuat ibunya menunggu di rumah dengan cemas. Orang tua mana yang tidak akan cemas kalau anaknya belum pulang ke rumah di tengah hujan deras seperti ini?

Sakura segera mengusir pikiran tentang pemuda itu dan berjalan pulang dengan cepat-cepat.

.

.

.

Memasuki musim gugur terakhir di tahun ini. Sakura berharap dia bisa melihat salju pertama tahun ini. Karena seumur hidup dia selalu ketinggalan momen melihat salju pertama di musim dingin. Salju pertama selalu turun saat tengah malam saat dia sudah tidur atau pagi hari saat dia belum bangun dari tidurnya.

Maka tahun ini, Sakura berharap akan melihat salju pertamanya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang special dari melihat salju pertama. Bukankah salju akan turun setiap tahun? Kenapa harus menunggu salju pertama? Bukankah kau akan melihatnya sepanjang musim dingin ini?

Entahlah.

Pagi ini Sakura berdiri di peron stasiun sambil menunggu bibinya yang akan datang dari Tokyo untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya selama beberapa hari. Bibinya itu adalah adik ibunya yang usianya hanya terpaut lima tahun dengan Sakura. Sakura memanggilnya Bibi Anko. Meskipun masih muda, tapi dia sudah menerbitkan beberapa manga dan sekarang menjadi editor di salah satu penerbitan komik di distrik Chiyoda yang ada di Tokyo.

Sakura melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada dipasang di salah satu sudut stasiun.

Sudah pukul sepuluh.

Padahal tadi janjinya jam sepuluh sudah sampai di sini.

Sakura mendengus kesal seraya kembali menatap sekelilingnya.

Dia merapatkan syal musim dinginnya yang berwarna abu-abu untuk menutupi lehernya. Lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada jaket musim dingin karena dia lupa mengenakan kaos tangannya. Rambut merah muda sebahunya disembunyikan ke dalam topi rajut yang berwarna sama dengan syalnya, dan itu membuatnya menjadi lebih hangat.

Angin musim dingin sudah mulai berhembus di sekelilingnya.

Udara menjadi lebih dingin akhir-akhir ini.

Dan hidung Sakura mulai mencium bau semangka di kejauhan.

Kata orang-orang, bau musim dingin sama dengan bau semangka. Jadi saat hidung kita mulai mencium bau manis semangka di kejauhan, itu artinya salju pertama akan turun.

Sakura angkat bahu. Dia tidak terlalu percaya dengan itu. Karena banyak sekali bau di sekitarnya. Dan dia tidak bisa membedakan bau semangka itu seperti apa.

Tiba-tiba Sakura dikejutkan oleh bunyi panjang yang memekakan telinga dari kejauhan. Dia terlonjak kaget dan segera menoleh ke asal suara.

Dari gerbong tempat dia menunggu, tampaklah sebuah kereta api melaju dengan sedikit melambat ke arahnya. Di arah yang bersebarangan, tampak juga kereta api lain yang mulai melambat.

Dari pengumuman yang disuarakan menggunakan pengeras suara di atasnya, memberitahukan kalau kereta dari Tokyo sudah sampai. Dan kereta yang menuju ke Tokyo akan kembali melaju beberapa saat lagi.

Sakura mundur ke belakang saat kereta dari Tokyo berhenti dengan perlahan di depan peron tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Pintu kompartemen kereta terbuka di masing-masing sisi begitu kereta itu sudah benar-benar berhenti. Beberapa orang keluar dari kereta itu dengan bergerombol.

Sakura sibuk mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, mencari wajah bibinya di antara puluhan orang yang baru saja keluar dari kereta itu. Tapi dia tidak menemukan wajah bibinya. Dia berjalan menyusuri kereta dan melihat di setiap kompartemen. Siapa tahu bibinya ketiduran dan tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Tapi sampai di ujung kereta, dia masih belum menemukan wajah bibinya.

Hingga sampai akhirnya perhatian Sakura teralihkan pada peron di seberangnya. Ke arah kereta lain yang akan menuju ke Tokyo sebentar lagi. Sakura berdiri di sana dengan sedikit tercenung.

Di peron seberang, dia bisa melihat laki-laki itu sedang berdiri di sana sendirian. Dengan dua buah koper di dekat kakinya. Seorang anak laki-laki seusianya, berambut hitam raven dan bermata hitam kelam.

Laki-laki itu tidak memperhatikannya dan sedang disibukkan dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Wajah tampannya sedikit menunduk mengamati sesuatu di tangannya.

Sakura masih berdiri di sana saat pintu kompartemen kereta di peron seberang terbuka dan mesin kereta sudah mulai dinyalakan. Lalu tidak menunggu waktu lama, laki-laki itu naik kereta itu dan menghilang bersamaan dengan menutupnya pintu kereta itu.

Sakura masih berdiri diam di sana, melihat kereta itu berjalan melewatinya, keluar dari peron mengikuti jalur kereta. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia merasakan seperti ada sebuah lobang besar tiba-tiba menganga di dalam dirinya. Dia merasakan ada yang direnggut paksa darinya saat melihat kereta itu menghilang dengan membawa pergi laki-laki itu.

Sakura masih mengamati kereta yang mulai menjauh itu dalam diam.

"Tuan Hujan" itu telah pergi.

Dia sudah tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Sakura sejak hari di mana dia meminjamkan payung itu padanya. Sejak itulah Sakura tidak pernah melihat laki-laki itu berteduh di sana sambil menunggu hujan reda.

Dan sejak saat itu juga, hujan jarang turun dengan deras. Berbeda dengan saat anak laki-laki itu ada di sana.

Dan sekarang, dia sudah pergi bersamaan dengan datangnya musim dingin tahun ini.

"Sakura! Kau pasti menunggu Bibi-mu ini!"

Suara keras seseorang terdengar di belakangnya, dan itu sedikit membuat Sakura terkejut sampai dia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Bibinya sedang berjalan dengan tergesa ke arahnya.

"Maaf, aku tadi langsung pergi ke toilet. Dingin sekali, kau tahu?" ujar Bibi Anko seraya merapatkan topi rajutnya. Rambut pendeknya terlihat mencuat berantakan di sela-sela topi rajutnya yang warna coklatnya sudah terlihat usang.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Sakura.

"Apa kau menunggu lama? Wah, Bibi hampir ketiduran tadi di kereta. Tapi untunglah. Karena hari ini salju pertama turun, Bibi tidak jadi tidur," kata Bibi Anko.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya kepada bibinya.

"Benarkah?" katanya dengan nada setengah berseru.

Bibi Anko mengangguk.

Sakura langsung menggenggam tangan bibinya dan mengajaknya segera keluar dari stasiun itu. Dia ingin segera melihat salju pertama tahun ini.

Mungkin juga, itu bisa mendinginkan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba memanas tanpa alasan yang jelas beberapa saat yang lalu begitu melihat laki-laki tak dikenalnya itu pergi meninggalkan kota ini. Meninggalkan dirinya.

**TBC**

**A/N: Haloo.. Saya baru di sini. Salam kenal. Moga fic'nya menyenangkan buat dibaca XD**


End file.
